Cambio
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: uinn está acostumbrada a sus clases, su novio y su pequeña familia de ex New Direction's. No está acostumbrada al cambio y no le gusta conocer gente nueva. Klaine, Brittana, Quick, eventual Mike/Quinn. Amistades varias.


**Fand****om**: Glee **  
>Título: <strong>_Cambio_. Parte I.  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Quinn Fabray. Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel. Rachel Berry. Santana López. Brittany Pierce. Mike Chang. Quinn!centric  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Quick. Klaine. Brittana. Menciones de Finnchel y de Tike. Eventual Quinn/Mike.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> Blainetana. HummelBerry. Klainchel. Blaine/Quinn. Puckleberry.  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#02. Chocolate Blanco_  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>8589 palabras.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Quinn está acostumbrada a sus clases, su novio y su pequeña familia de ex New Direction's. No está acostumbrada al cambio y no le gusta conocer gente nueva.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Regalo adelantado a **michan_kitamura** por su cumpleaños, ya que esto me comió la cabeza de tal forma que no empecé a escribir su(s) regalo(s). No es algo que haría especialmente para vos, pero sé que la pareja pica tu curiosidad, y quiero que tengas algo :) Por si no entienden las referencias constantes a las extrañezas en la relación Klainchel, en ese aspecto, este fic forma parte del universo de _Un departamento en New York_.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: ¿Ligeros spoilers de_ Rent_?

* * *

><p>Todo había empezado durante aquella sesión de ensayos en la que Mike se quedó hasta tarde ayudándola con la parte que le correspondía de la coreografía de <em>The Cell Block Tango<em> (y Quinn sabía que _definitivamente_Rachel tenía más problemas que ella, pero que Rachel se ocupase de lo suyo).

O, en realidad, no.

A Mike le gustaba traer a colación aquel ensayo, porque había sido la primera vez que estuvieron a solas, y pudieron charlar a gusto.

Quinn era mucho más realista, y sabía que en realidad nada había empezado en ese momento, que en realidad _nada_ hubiese podido pasar _nunca_entre ellos en la secundaria, y, de alguna forma, eso era algo bueno.

Pero dejaba que Mike tuviese las fantasías que quisiese, y solo sonreía.

* * *

><p>Si en su año sophomore en la secundaria alguien le hubiese preguntado a Quinn Fabray cómo se imaginaba en su segundo año en la universidad, nada hubiese podido ser más alejado de la realidad que su respuesta.<p>

Quinn jamás hubiese imaginado estar en New York, jamás hubiese imaginado estar estudiando lo que estudiaba, jamás hubiese imaginado estar en contacto con tantos ex miembros de New Directions.

Porque la Quinn de dieciséis años quizás hubiese sabido mucho sobre lo que _querría_la Quinn de veinte, pero no lo aceptaba y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por cambiarlo.

No hubiese imaginado estar en Nueva York, porque por ese entonces aún no se daba del todo cuenta de lo mucho que Lima la estaba oprimiendo. Aún no se había dado del todo cuenta de que los horizontes se los tenía que poner ella y solo ella, pero que Lima le estaba permitiendo horizontes mucho más bajos de lo que en realidad deseaba. Aún no se había dado cuenta del increíble potencial que tenía (no para ser animadora líder, ni para ser reina del baile, ni para ser el _no va más_ de esa escuela en la que nada realmente valía la pena; si no para ser _alguien_, para poder mirar por sobre su hombro dentro de veinte años y simplemente sonreír.)

No hubiese esperado estar estudiando educación inicial, porque la Quinn de dieciséis años aún no había tenido y perdido a Beth y jamás hubiese podido imaginar el dolor y la culpa que eso conllevaba. La Quinn de dieciséis años no hubiese podido llegar a la conclusión de que estar rodeada de niños todos los días de su vida no iba a sanar la herida- porque nada podría sanar del todo la herida-, pero sería lo más cercano a poder llegar a recordar sin que doliese como una ráfaga helada, sin que doliese hasta la médula. Sería poder alcanzar el sentimiento de que, por una vez, estaba haciendo lo correcto y lo que le hacía bien. Lo que era bueno para ella, pero también para esos niños a los que querría con todo el amor que sentía, pero que no había podido- o no había sabido- darle a su pequeña hija.

No hubiese esperado estar en contacto con tantos ex miembros de New Directions, porque no sabía que esas trece insanas personas iban a ser para ella lo más cercano a una familia cuando su propia familia se rompiese en pedazos. Además, tampoco hubiese esperado que tantos ex miembros de New Directions terminasen en New York, u orbitando alrededor de New York. Simplemente, porque la Quinn de dieciséis años habría sido demasiado egoísta y auto-centrada como para darse cuenta que absolutamente todas esas personas estaban luchando por tener un horizonte más adecuado a sus capacidades y a sus sueños, que todas esas personas habían terminado en ese club por motivos más profundos que el tener una buena voz o- en el caso de Mike- que les gustase bailar: todos habían terminado acuartelados en esa pequeña aula y en ese pequeño club porque ninguno lograba encajar del todo afuera de ese mundo, porque simplemente eran todos_ demasiado especiales_.

La Quinn de dieciséis años jamás hubiese imaginado estar viviendo con Noah Puckerman, porque _ew_. La Quinn de dieciséis años jamás hubiese imaginado que lo mejor que le podía pasar al comienzo del semestre era darse cuenta de que sus horarios eran compatibles con los de Blaine- que estudiaba educación musical- y podían compartir alguna materia. La Quinn de dieciséis años jamás hubiese imaginado que uno de sus momentos favoritos en la vida serían los segundos y los cuartos sábados de cada mes, en los que se juntaba con Rachel (¡nada menos que Rachel Berry! El destino tenía un sentido del humor definitivamente _insano_), Kurt y Blaine- jamás habían necesitado clamar que era _noche de chicas_, porque Puck jamás se había mostrado interesado de todos modos- a comer helado, mirar películas y revistas, reírse, contarse chismes, quejarse de la vida y de sus respectivos novios porque sí, porque era gratis y era agradable- y la expresión de Blaine cuando Kurt se quejaba de él en sus propias narices _no tenía precio_.

La Quinn de veinte años está agradecida de que la Quinn de dieciséis años hubiese estado _tan_ equivocada.

* * *

><p>A Quinn le extraña que sea Kurt quien la reciba en la puerta, en lugar de Blaine, quien en general se apresura siempre a saltar a sus brazos a los cinco segundos de que ella ha pulsado el timbre del departamento que comparte el trío (Quinn no sabe por qué <em>Klaine<em>- como los llaman ella y Rachel entre risas para ahorrar tiempo, y porque,_ vamos, no es como si en realidad fuesen dos cosas separadas_- después de dos años, aún no le ha pedido a Rachel amable pero firmemente que se busque su propio departamento. Si alguien le preguntase, Quinn diría que hay algo_ raro _cocinándose entre esos tres, pero nunca ha salido a colación, y no va a ser ella quien empiece a husmear. Sea lo que sea, los tres parecen cómodos y felices, y, sea lo que sea, no parece haber afectado la relación de Kurt y Blaine en lo más mínimo, así que no hay motivo para preocuparse. Son adultos, y Quinn va a ser la última persona en decirles qué pueden y qué no pueden hacer: de ahí a que lo apruebe, hay un largo trecho; por eso, quizás, _prefiere no saber_).

- Blaine se quedó dormido.- Le explica Kurt con una sonrisa, tomando su abrigo, sin necesidad de que ella haga ninguna pregunta.- Preparemos todo, elijamos la película y lo despierto, ¿vale? Ha tenido una semana terrible. Aunque ya debes saberlo: creo que lidias con su mal humor matinal más que yo… y eso es mucho decir.

Quinn se ríe de buena gana, porque ella es un animal diurno, y casi se podría decir que disfruta de la clase que debe tomar a las ocho de la mañana puntuales. Blaine, en cambio, llega de mal humor, con el cabello hecho un desastre, y quejándose sin pausa, porque los días en que deben tomar esa clase tan temprano coinciden justo con los días en los que Kurt cursa hasta tarde el día anterior, y _no hay forma_ de que su novio esté despierto para darle un beso de buenos días antes de que salga del departamento, y _no hay modo_ de que Blaine pueda tener un buen día sin su _beso de buenos días_. Lleva medio semestre señalando a Quinn acusadoramente y diciéndole que acepta tener con seguridad malos días dos veces por semana solo por estar con ella, y Quinn se ríe y le compra un muffin de chips de chocolate en la cafetería de la universidad, y Blaine se pone feliz como un cachorrito. Quinn no deja de asombrarse de cómo la seguridad de esas pequeñas cosas que iluminan su día son lo que realmente aporta a su felicidad general.

Quinn saluda a Rachel con un gesto de la mano, porque por algún motivo puede contarle sus miedos y sus secretos, y sus problemas con Puck, y llorar con ella, y reír con ella, pero no puede estar del todo confortable con la idea de tocarla demasiado. No suele notarse mucho, simplemente porque en esos encuentros, Blaine suele saltarle encima y no soltarla jamás, y Kurt y Rachel suelen estar tan apretujados que no se sabe bien donde empieza uno y donde termina el otro. Quinn no deja de maravillarse de cómo su vida se convirtió en un espacio lleno de esos detalles que la hacen sentir confortable y feliz.

Kurt prepara el chocolate caliente tarareando, mientras Quinn coloca en un recipiente las galletas que ella mismo horneó. Rachel regresa de su cuarto trayendo dos DVD's en la mano.

- Sé que supuestamente este sábado nos toca ver una comedia- y muestra la portada de _He's just not that into you_ como para probar su punto de que no está ignorando el acuerdo… _tanto_.- pero realmente me gustaría ver _Rent_, si no les molesta.

Quinn pone los ojos en blanco. Así que Rachel y Finn discutieron (porque Rachel siempre quiere ver _Rent_ luego de que discute con Finn, y suspirar sobre lo mucho que le gusta Roger; los demás se callan, porque contradecir a Rachel en esos momentos podría ser la peor decisión de tu vida, pero en realidad Blaine está enamorado de Mark, a Quinn le fascina Collins y Kurt siempre clama que, si él tuviera que elegir, se quedaría con Joanne, _porque su Maureen necesita a su respectiva Joanne_, aunque Angel sea fantástico- y nadie dice que no elige a Angel porque _él es Angel_, pero todos lo piensan); bueno, eso le da mucha información sobre cómo va a transcurrir la noche de ante mano. Siempre es bueno estar sobre alerta.

Al final terminan viendo _Rent_, por supuesto, porque Blaine no puede decirle que no a Rachel, a Kurt le fascina y a Quinn no le molesta. Blaine aún está tan dormido que Quinn tiene miedo de que vaya a tirarse encima el chocolate caliente, pero Kurt le sostiene la taza como si fuese un niño chiquito y la inclina ocasionalmente para que pueda darle pequeños sorbos. Al final, Rachel termina largándose a llorar en _Would you light my candle?_ (y Quinn no entiende el por qué, pero hay cosas de Rachel que prefiere no saber), y Blaine termina durmiéndose acurrucado entre los brazos de Kurt y Quinn no puede evitar pensar que son una de las cosas más adorables que ha visto en su vida. No deja de maravillarse de cómo ha terminado armando el núcleo de su felicidad alrededor de esta gente que hace solo un par de años solo le daba dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p>Quinn va por su cuarta taza de chocolate caliente cuando Rachel termina de contar su historia sobre Finn. No necesitó escucharla durante más de cinco minutos para que su mente le soplara <em>figurita repetida<em>, y le permitiera seguir la historia con solo la mitad de los sentidos alertas, mientras la otra mitad se deleitaba contemplando la mano de Kurt que subía y bajaba por la espalda de Blaine. Diez minutos después de que Rachel hubiese terminado su historia, se hizo un repentino silencio, porque ya se habían agotado los consejos de rutina de Blaine y las clásicas quejas de Kurt sobre su hermanastro. Es una mecánica que ya tienen incorporada- no se los puede culpar, considerando que Rachel y Finn rompe cada tres semanas, en promedio- y a veces a Quinn le dan escalofríos de pensar de lo natural y sencillo que les sale todo eso.

Blaine se desespereza entre los brazos de Kurt, y el castaño le acaricia la nuca, sonriendo.

- A que no saben a quién me encontré hoy.- Desafía Kurt, sin apartar por un segundo los ojos alucinados del rostro adormilado de su novio.

- ¡Barbara Streissand!- Clama Rachel dando palmas.

- ¿Batman?- Aventura Blaine con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿La entrenadora Sylvester?- Aporta Quinn.

- Helado. Tibio. Tibio.

- Solo estás celoso porque yo conocí a Patti Lupone y tú no. Supéralo, Kurt.

- ¿Superman?

- ¿El profesor Schuester?

- Muérete, Rachel. Vuelve a dormir, Blaine. Aún más tibio, Quinn.

Rachel se enfuruña, pero como ya han dejado atrás hace tiempo los días en los que se gritaban hasta desgañotarse compitiendo por ver quién podía alcanzar la nota más alta, se levanta del suelo, se sacude la falda y se dirige a la cocina a rellenar las tazas de chocolate caliente.

- ¡No cuentes el chisme sin mí!- Clama la morena desde la cocina.

- ¡No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que puedes vivir sin la historia de mi última aventura con Whitney Houston!- Le retruca Kurt, ácido.

- ¡Muérete, Kurt!

- ¡Yo también te quiero, Rachel!

Blaine se acomoda en el regazo de Kurt, y Quinn se pregunta por un momento si lo habrán molestado los gritos, pero Blaine está más que acostumbrado al vaivén de _te odio pero no me sueltes, te amo pero ojalá te mueras_en el que viven Rachel y Kurt constantemente. No va a dejar de dormir la mejor siesta de la semana en la falda de su novio por unos gritos insignificantes, Quinn está segura. Kurt hace un gesto con la mano, mientras apoya la otra delicadamente en uno de los hombros de Blaine, y Quinn sabe que está queriéndole decir que continúe.

- ¿La señorita Pillsbury? ¿O era Señora Howell? ¿O acaso ahora será señora Schuester?

Kurt ríe.

- No sé, y no quiero saber. Siempre me pareció la persona más incompetente para ser consejera estudiantil, incluso la entrenadora Sylvester hubiese sido mejor, porque uno hubiese podido tomar los consejos como de quién venían, y tratar de llegar al fondo de la cuestión desmereciendo las referencias bélicas, los insultos velados y las palabras en ruso.

- Con ella, en cambio, uno esperaba un consejo serio, y no sabía cómo tomarse las cosas que le decía.- Completa Quinn.- Sí. Entiendo tu punto.

- Bueno, pero el caso es que desde que vomité en sus zapatos en mi segundo año, jamás fui capaz de volver a mirarla a los ojos así que no, afortunadamente no es ella. Y por cierto, más frío.

Quinn recapacita por un instante. Si irse a un adulto la había llevado a enfriarse, eso significaba que tenía que ser uno de los chicos. Trata de clasificar a los ex miembros de New Directions, pensando en con cuáles no tenían contacto habitual (todos, fuera de ellos cuatro, Puck, Santana, Finn y Brittany), y de esos, cuáles podrían estar en New York.

- Mercedes.- Dice Rachel mientras entra con las tres tazas llenas de líquido humeante.

Quinn la fulmina con la mirada. A veces, Rachel puede tener el tacto de un rinoceronte. Mercedes y Kurt no han peleado, ni se han retirado la palabra oficialmente, pero la verdad es que en la práctica casi no tienen contacto el uno con el otro. No pasó nada verdaderamente grave: el tiempo los había ido distanciando y al ir creciendo se habían dado cuenta de que no eran tan compatibles como creían; Kurt no aprobaba algunas de las decisiones que Mercedes había tomado; a Mercedes Blaine no le caía realmente bien. Kurt no habla del asunto y, si alguien lo menciona, a los dos minutos está recordando viejos tiempos y enviándole sus mejores vibras a la distancia. Pero en el instante preciso del crimen, Quinn puede capturar la mirada de animal herido en las facciones de Kurt. Quinn sabe que a Kurt le duele porque, en definitiva, a ella también le duele.

En ese momento, como en tantos otros durante su adolescencia, Quinn hostiaría a Rachel de buena gana.

- Frío.- Responde Kurt, con los labios tensos, y quizás Rachel se da cuenta de que ha metido el dedo en un punto sensible, porque se sienta y se queda callada.

- ¿Tina?- Aventura Quinn, y la sonrisa vuelve de inmediato a los labios de Kurt.

- ¡Hirvieeeeendo!

Kurt está tan exaltado que la respuesta es tan sencilla que da lástima. Quinn y Rachel la dicen al mismo tiempo.

- Mike.

- ¡El mismo! ¡Mike Chang en persona! ¿Y saben dónde me lo encontré?- Las dos chicas niegan con la cabeza.- ¡En la puerta de Julliard!

- ¿Qué demonios hacía Mike Chang en la puerta de Julliard?- Pregunta Rachel, con el ceño fruncido.

- Inscribiéndose, por supuesto. Vino para estudiar danzas. Aparentemente, Brittany movió algunos hilos, porque, _vamos_, el hecho de que sea la favorita de todos los profesores y todo el mundo la encuentre _adorable_tiene que tener algún beneficio, y consiguió que aceptaran su aplicación aunque hayan pasado un par de días desde la fecha de cierre. Aparentemente, fue una decisión bastante apresurada.

Blaine sonrie, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Genial. Julliard no va a saber qué lo golpeo cuando vean a Mike bailar por primera vez.

Obviamente, es Rachel quien hace la pregunta peliaguda.

- ¿Y Tina?

Los ojos de Kurt brillan, y Quinn sabe que estaba esperando que se lo preguntasen.

- Aparentemente, Tina decidió quedarse en Lima. Mike siempre quiso venir a estudiar aquí, pero se quedó el primer año esperando a que Tina terminase la escuela, porque querían hacer la experiencia juntos. Sin embargo, la salud de la madre de Tina sigue empeorando, y ella decidió que no podía dejarla sola en Lima, y le pidió a Mike que no se restringiera por ella, que fuera a cazar los sueños que ella querría cazar con él. Terminaron en buenos términos, y Mike está aquí, se está quedando con Santana y Brit y está haciendo lo posible por cumplir el sueño que le prometió a Tina.

Kurt y Rachel intercambian sendas amplias sonrisas.

- Que triste.- Es la reacción inmediata de Quinn.

Kurt asiente con la cabeza.

- Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero así es la vida, Quinnie. Uno no siempre puede tener todo lo que quiere.

No dicen más nada, porque los dos saben que con Rachel aún peleada con Finn, no es el mejor momento para ponerse a hablar sobre la disyuntiva de seguir el amor o seguir los sueños. Quinn sabe que su elección y la de Blaine serían sencillas. Le gustaría saber cómo sería la de Kurt, porque está segura que sería cualquier cosa menos sencilla.

Es Blaine quien rompe el silencio incómodo, con su voz adormilada.

- Voy a matar a Tana por no haberme contado nada.- Murmura.

Los otros tres ríen de buena gana.

* * *

><p>Quinn no vuelve a pensar en la conversación que tuvo con el trío hasta que cinco días después va al departamento de Santana y Brittany a devolver unos libros que la latina le prestó a Puck (y Quinn prefiere ni saber que gustos en común podrían tener Noah y Santana en literatura, así que mejor ni abrir la bolsa) y es el asiático quien responde al timbre. Quinn no tiene tiempo de terminar de reaccionar, mucho menos de saludarlo, que Mike ya se ha apoderado de sus llaves y de su abrigo, le arrebató de las manos la bolsa con los libros y la está empujando escaleras abajo.<p>

- Santana y Brittany discutieron.- Murmura en su oído, con su mano aún firmemente apoyada en su hombro.- No sucede a menudo, pero cuando sucede, es mejor mantenerse alejado como si hubiese habido una filtración radioactiva. Santana intenta no agarrárselas demasiado con Brit, pero le sacaría los ojos a cualquier otro incauto que se cruzase en su camino.

Quinn pestañea, perpleja, y está segura de que debe parecer un poco idiota con los ojos enormes y la boca semi abierta. Mike le sonríe.

- Te invito a un café.- Dice finalmente.

Terminan en ese hermoso café rústico que se encuentra a dos cuadras del edificio en el que viven Brittany y Santana. Mike pide un café fuerte, solo, y Quinn una taza de té con limón y miel. La rubia se revuelve un poco en su silla, incómoda, porque no tiene ni idea de qué demonios se supone que debe decirle, y no sabe cómo va a hacer para sobrevivir con él la medio hora de cortesía que deberían pasar juntos ya que él la ha invitado a tomar algo. ¿Debería traer a Tina a colación? ¿Sabrá Mike de su relación estrecha con Kurt? Si llegase a salir el tema en la conversación, ¿Mike se pondría a llorar, o se pondría furioso?

Quinn se muerde el labio inferior y piensa que cuando estaban en la secundaria hubo un solo momento en sus vidas en el que realmente tuvieron una conversación propiamente dicha. Nunca mantuvieron relaciones, ni buenas ni malas, y no entiende por qué habrían de querer empezar ahora. Aunque, mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, Mike acaba de salvarla de la furia de Santana, así que merece un poco de su consideración y de su agradecimiento. O, como mínimo, de su tiempo.

- ¿Cómo es convivir con Santana?- Pregunta finalmente, porque es terreno seguro, es algo que no pondrá incómodos a ninguno de los dos y porque es algo con lo que fácilmente podrían reírse y romper la tensión del ambiente.

Mike, sin embargo, no se ríe, si no que apoya la taza en la mesa y la observa con la cabeza ladeada.

- Créeme, no es tan terrible como parece. Cuando Santana orbita alrededor de Brittany, su odio constante hacia el mundo desciende a niveles prácticamente nulos. Te sorprenderías de lo vulnerable que puede ser en esas situaciones.

Quinn inclina la cabeza ella también, y nunca ha sido buena en contener lo que piensa. No llega a _niveles Rachel Berry_, pero cuando se siente más o menos segura, y no siente que dañará a nadie, puede llegar a pensar muy poco lo que dice.

- ¿No es extraño vivir en ese ambiente? ¿No se siente como algo muy íntimo?

Mike agacha la cabeza, los ojos fijos en su taza de café.

- Sí.

Hay una tensión flotando en el ambiente, y Quinn piensa que a cualquier segundo va a decir algo más, pero Mike se calla y no vuelve a hablar hasta que termina la taza de café. Cuando vuelve a levantar los ojos, el ambiente es distinto, y la intimidad que se había logrado está rota.

- Me han contado las malas lenguas que estás viviendo con Puck, Quinn.

La rubia se ruboriza un poco, porque en su exabrupto por intentar establecer una conversación neutra y cómoda para los dos se había olvidado por completo de las formalidades y las preguntas de rutina.

- Apuesto a que las malas lenguas tienen un nombre que empieza con "_K_" y termina con "_urt Hummel_".

- ¿Acaso alguna vez hubo alguna duda de que ese era el nombre de las _malas lenguas_?

Ríen juntos, y Quinn niega con la cabeza.

- Sí, estoy viviendo con Puck.

- Te desearía buena suerte, pero estoy seguro de que si alguien puede manejar esa situación, ese alguien eres tú, Quinn.

Una vez más, Quinn tiene la sensación de que tiene algo más en la punta de la lengua, algo que piensa pero que no le dice. Esa sensación, sin embargo, no la hace sentirse frustrada ni querer tirarle la taza de té por la cabeza: le da deseos de sentarse en el borde la silla y mirarlo expectante, con ojos anhelantes y atentos hasta que él se decida a decírselo.

Pero es Quinn Fabray, y Mike no es Puck, que la ha visto paseándose desnuda por el departamento, ni Blaine, qien la consuela en los momentos de histeria pre examen. Así que Quinn Fabray alza las cejas y simplemente dice:

- Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

- Oh, es un cumplido, de eso puedes estar segura.

Quinn toma su té con ceremoniosa parsimonia, y decide que es el momento de que haga la mención peliaguda, porque sería más sospechoso si no lo mencionase en absoluto.

- Me contó Kurt que Tina se quedó en Lima.

Mike asiente con la cabeza, pero no parece triste.

- Así es. Para cuidar a su madre, que aún no se recupera del todo de la quimioterapia. Está asustada, técnicamente el cáncer podría volver en cualquier momento, prefiere estar cerca y no puedo culparla.

- No estás triste.- Señala Quinn, como si él no pudiese notarlo por si solo.

- Sí y no.- Cuando ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que Quinn empieza a pensar que una vez más la dejará con las ganas de saber qué demonios pasa dentro de su cabeza, Mike se explaya.- La extraño. Quisiera que estuviese aquí conmigo. Estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos que llegó a ser una parte de mi piel. Pero creo que ha sido la mejor decisión para los dos: yo no podría vivir pensando que le cargué en la espalda el peso de abandonar mis sueños, y ella haría lo imposible por que yo pudiese seguirlos.- En su rostro se dibuja una media sonrisa.- Quizás estoy hablando con la excitación de la novedad y del movimiento. Quizás en dos semanas esté llorando como un nene de cinco años.

Si estuvieran coqueteando, Quinn le diría que ella tiene práctica en consolar el llanto de nenes de cinco años. Pero es Quinn Fabray, y su novio la espera en su departamento, durmiendo porque esta noche tiene guardia. Pero es Mike Chang, y si nunca conectaron durante la secundaria, _¿por qué habrían de conectar ahora?_

Quinn sabe que no es buena para abrirse, para mostrarse vulnerable frente a alguien que quizás podría llegar a tener el poder para herirla.

Quinn no quiere que conecten.

- Seguramente.- Responde al final, un poco seca. Mike la observa con curiosidad, pero no dice nada.

* * *

><p>Quinn llega al departamento que comparte con Puck cincuenta minutos después de haber golpeado a la puerta del departamento de Brittany y Santana. Luego de la mención de Tina, Mike mencionó escuetamente que debía irse a una entrevista de trabajo. Intercambiaron saludos de cortesía a la salida del café, pero luego Mike la acompañó en silencio hasta la boca más cercana del subte que la llevaba a su departamento. Quinn no había logrado descifrar si el gesto le había resultado halagador o frustrante.<p>

Quinn abre la puerta de entrada tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Hoy es su día libre en el trabajo, y justo coincide con el día en el que Puck está de guardia por la noche. No podría tener menos suerte.

(Luego piensa que podría haber terminado en medio de un arrebato de furia de Santana, y sonríe débilmente, y recuerda a Mike por un instante con una fracción menos de frustración en su memoria).

Lo último que quiere es despertar a Noah, pero por algún motivo necesita sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo con tanta intensidad que la piel le arde de deseo. Se quita una tras otra las capas de ropa que es necesario usar para andar por las calles de Nueva York a principios de diciembre y se calza una de esas remeras viejas de Puck que usa para dormir. No se lo confesaría a nadie nunca- bueno, a Blaine, tal vez, pero porque en esos pequeños vicios ella y Blaine suelen tener gustos parecidos-, pero el vestirse con la ropa vieja de Puck, que le va grande, y que está impregnada del olor de él, le despierta a la vez un deseo sexual que avergonzaría a su madre y una sensación de satisfacción y bienestar que le entibia todo el plexo solar. Se mete debajo de las colchas con cuidado, y aprieta su cuerpo menudo contra la espalda de Noah. Su novio se da vuelta sin abrir los ojos, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Te extrañé, princesa.- Murmura suavecito entre su pelo rubio.

Quinn lo abraza justo por debajo de las axilas y esconde su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Shh, duerme, Noah. Duerme.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo sábado, Santana y Brittany invitan a todos los ex New Directions que viven en New York para darle la bienvenida a Mike a esa especie de familia pequeña, insana y disfuncional (no muy distinta de lo que era New Directions propiamente dicho, a decir verdad) que han establecido entre todos. Quinn llega temprano, porque Puck tiene turno hasta tarde, y no quiere que ella vaya sola por las calles de noche. Quinn suele poner los ojos en blanco ante esa clase de exigencias, porque tres veces por semana vuelve de clases cerca de las once de la noche y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto, pero deja que la proteja y le exija cuando puede: le parece adorable que él ponga atención en esos pequeños detalles, y hacerlo feliz cuando puede le parece que es algo que le debe.<p>

Brittany le abre la puerta y por la forma en la que la abraza y el brillo de su sonrisa, Quinn sabe que la discusión con Santana no ha pasado a mayores. Mejor así. Lo último que necesitan es un asesinato en masa en medio de esa reunión tranquila y cordial. Se encuentra a Mike en la sala, corriendo la mesa de café para tener un mayor espacio en el que acomodar las sillas. Lo saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa cordial pero distante, y él le responde con una sonrisa que alcanza sus ojos, pero no detiene su tarea para besarle la mejilla, darle la mano o un abrazo. Quinn siente que hay algo roto entre ellos.

Lo cual es estúpido, porque nunca hubo nada que pudiera romperse.

Se encuentra a Santana en la cocina, sirviendo unos mojitos.

- ¿Comenzando con el alcohol tan temprano, Satán?

Fue Kurt quien estableció el apodo en la secundaria, y tanto él como Quinn y Puck lo han adoptado desde entonces como algo natural. A Santana le resulta divertido. Brittany no lo usa, porque no hay en Brittany suficiente malicia como para hacer una cosa así. Blaine no lo usa porque Blaine pone demasiado sentimiento en todo lo que hace y todo lo que dice, y para llamarla por un apodo así debería sentirlo y, definitivamente, no lo siente. Rachel no lo usa, porque aunque lo niegue, todavía le tiene miedo a Santana.

Quinn no cree que Mike fuese a usarlo. Algo le dice que, en ese aspecto, Mike sería bastante parecido a Blaine.

- ¿Qué gracia puede tener el hacer una fiesta si no hay alcohol, Quinnie?

Quinn abre el paquete con cucharitas largas y se lo alcanza. Santana comienza a colocar una en cada vaso. Quinn cuenta ocho vasos.

- Puck no llegará hasta más tarde.

Santana pone los ojos en blanco.

- Tiene guardia. Lo sé. Relájate, Q. Yo me tomaré el suyo. En su honor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

- Estoy segura de que estaría orgulloso.

Quinn toma dos vasos y los lleva a la pequeña mesita de café que Mike ha dejado a un costado. Atrás suyo viene Santana, balanceando cuatro vasos más en las manos, poeque siempre necesita marcar la diferencia, y sacándole la lengua. A Mike no se lo ve por ningún lado.

La latina abre la puerta que comunica con los cuartos- el de ella y Brit y el de invitados- y el baño, y grita a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Si llego a encontrarte cerca de mi chica, te arrancaré los ojos y los usaré de pendientes, chico amarillo!

Quinn pone los ojos en blanco mientras se sienta en el antebrazo del sillón. Santana se despatarra a su lado, ocupando los tres cuerpos ella sola.

- ¿Lo tienes así todo el día? Pobre chico. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

- Oh, vamos, es divertido. Además, estaba _totalmente_enamorado de Brittany en la escuela. Deberías haber visto su cara la primera vez que hice un comentario de ese estilo. Ahora creo que se acostumbró y se hizo inmune. Tendré que buscar una nueva técnica.

- Ese es el problema contigo, S. Abusas demasiado de las cosas, hasta que llega un momento en el que los demás dejamos de hacerte caso.

La latina se ríe con ganas.

- Nah, eso solo pasa contigo y con Kurt. Blaine todavía tiembla cada vez que abro la boca, y Rachel se hace pis en sus espantosas faldas a cuadros cada vez que me ve.

- A veces es lindo intentar llevarse bien con la gente, Santana.

- Nah, la gente que vale la pena puede sobrevivir con eso. Como Brit. Como Puck. Como Blainers.

- Nunca te comportas de ese modo con Brittany.

- Eso es porque Brittany no se lo merece.

Quinn no quiere entrar en detalles en la discusión de por qué todos los demás sí se lo merecen. La salva la campana, y se levanta para abrir la puerta. Kurt entra con una botella de vodka en la mano, Blaine con una caja de chocolates con almendras; Rachel entra escondiéndose detrás de los otros dos hasta que se da cuenta de que no es Santana quien les abrió la puerta. Quinn besa a los tres en la mejilla y les abre el paso.

- Tina nos dijo que eran los favoritos de Mike.- Dice Blaine agitando los chocolates en el aire.

A Quinn se le forma un nudo en el estómago, porque a ella no se le ocurrió ni por un segundo el traerle algo. Hubiese sido un poco extraño, siendo la segunda vez que se ven, ¿no? _¿No?_

En ese momento, Brittany comienza a tararear la marcha nupcial desde detrás de la puerta que lleva a los dormitorios, y luego la abre para entrar con Mike de la mano, quien todavía lleva una toalla con la que se está secando el pelo.

- ¡Manos lejos de mi mujer!- Clama Santana, saltando del sillón en un segundo, pero su voz se pierde entre los silbidos y las exclamaciones de Kurt y Blaine.

Finalmente, todos lo envuelven en un abrazo grupal, y hasta Santana se está riendo, con uno de sus brazos envolviendo protectoramente la cintura de Brittany.

* * *

><p>Noah llega cuando van por la tercera tanda de mojitos, y Mike ya ha respondido a las preguntas que todos han querido hacerle sobre Tina, sobre Lima, sobre Julliard. Las preguntas versaron poco sobre él mismo, y Quinn sabe que es porque de los que están en ese cuarto, salvo Brittany- quien está callada y acurrucada a su lado, mientras toma la mano de Santana-, todos lo aprecian, pero ninguno lo conoce realmente, y por eso se mantienen en el terreno que los pone cómodos: Tina, la ciudad en la que todos crecieron, la danza. Para ese momento, Mike ya ha abierto la caja de chocolates que le llevaron Kurt y Blaine- o Kurt, Blaine y Rachel, Quinn nunca está del todo segura sobre cómo funcionan las cosas entre esos tres- y ha repartido uno entre cada miembro del grupo. Kurt y Rachel rechazaron la oferta; Blaine se comió el suyo con más gusto que un niño y Santana le dio el suyo a Brittany en la boca. Quinn tomó el suyo sin mirar a Mike a los ojos, pero lo dejó apoyado en una servilleta sobre su muslo.<p>

Cuando llega Puck, se lo da en la boca, luego del beso de saludo, y su novio se pone contento como un cachorrito, no solo porque le encanta el chocolate, sino porque le fascina la idea de que ella haya pensado en él como para guardárselo.

Quinn pretende que no ve los ojos de Mike brillantes, fijos en sus dedos mientras acaricia la mejilla de Puck cuando él le agradece el chocolate con una sonrisa.

La tensión en el aire es palpable y espesa, hasta que Puck se dirige a Mike con su mejor sonrisa bonachona y le da un abrazo rompe-huesos. Los dos muchachos sonríen, se abrazan, se palmean la espalda, intercambian obscenidades en tono jocoso.

Quinn puede sentir la tensión desgastándose como un hilo que se deshilacha, pero sin romperse del todo.

* * *

><p>Quinn no recuerda cuándo fue exactamente que Santana arrastró a Brittany para besarla recostadas en el sillón, pero es dolorosamente consciente de eso cuando Kurt y Blaine desaparecen en la cocina para buscar agua- y a ella no la engañan, nadie puede tardar quince minutos en servir un vaso de agua, <em>por el amor de dios<em>- y Puck y Rachel están inmersos en una de sus clásicas conversaciones. Quinn no ha entendido nunca su amistad, y no quiere entenderla. Es consciente de que Mike la está mirando, pero no puede culparlo, porque sería aún más extraño y hasta rudo si simplemente la ignorase.

Se mueve una silla hacia donde está ella, pero aún hay otra de distancia entre ellos.

- Si te incomodo puedo irme, Quinn.

Ella niega con la cabeza, pero el resto de su lenguaje corporal la contradice.

- Me pones nerviosa.

Él se humedece los labios y se observa las manos, grandes, de dedos largos. Quinn lo observa por un momento y no ve en él nada del adolescente que se besaba con Tina en plena aula del coro. No sabe si eso es bueno o no.

- Lo respeto, pero no entiendo el por qué.

Quinn se remueve en su silla, incómoda.

- No es nada personal. No me gusta conocer gente nueva.

- Pero ya me conoces, Quinn.

- No, no te conozco. Y has llegado aquí, y vas a formar parte de nuestra pequeña familia, y tendré que conocerte. Y no sé si quiero.

Cuando Kurt irrumpe en la sala, con la botella de vodka que él mismo llevó, proclamando que es hora de jugar a _Never have I ever_, Quinn no sabe si sentirse aliviada de no tener que escuchar la respuesta de Mike o frustrada porque aún siente que hay entre ellos algo pendiente, y eso es precisamente lo último que quiere.

* * *

><p>Contra todo pronóstico, es Santana la que pone fin al juego, riéndose porque ha tomado demasiado vodka.<p>

- Okey, he cruzado mi límite. Doy cualquier cosa por saber algo de la vida sexual de esos dos- señala a Kurt y Blaine con el dedo. Y Quinn juraría que puede oír a Kurt murmurar _Como si Blaine no te contase lo suficiente._-, pero nada, _nada_, podría hacerme desear escuchar detalles sobre la vida sexual de la Berry.

- O la falta de vida sexual.- Aclara Puck, y Santana le choca los cinco.

- Puckerman, tú, yo, la cocina.- Ordena la latina, demandante.- Vamos a preparar unos tragos como para que esta gente se olvide de sus nombres.

- A sus órdenes, reina.- Y Puck, que tiene más estómago para la bebida, y además se salteó por completo las rondas de mojitos, toma a la morena por la cintura para que no se desmorone camino a la cocina.

Quinn sonríe, porque Santana quizás no sea su persona favorita en el mundo, pero sabe que necesita alguien aparte de Brittany que la haya visto en sus peores épocas, y que conozca sus puntos débiles aún mejor que sus fortalezas. Sabe que esa persona quizás podría haber sido ella, pero está feliz de que Santana tenga a Puck, porque no sabe si ella hubiera tenido la fuerza.

Brittany se le prende al brazo izquierdo con ojos soñadores y comienza a hablarle de sus clases y sus profesores, y de lo maravilloso que es tener a Mike de regreso con ella, y de lo mucho que quiere a Santana, y Quinn sonríe mientras le acaricia el pelo y la deja hablar, porque a veces puede sacarla de quicio, pero todo el mundo debería permitirse cinco minutos de ver la vida como la ve Brittany, una vez por día, siete días a la semana.

Brittany está en medio de un recuerdo particularmente dulce sobre la época en la que ella y Mike prepararon la coreografía de _Valerie_para competir en las seccionales cuando Quinn se da cuenta de que Mike está recostado en el suelo- lo cual no es extraño, considerando que para jugar se sentaron todos en ronda en el suelo- y que Rachel tiene la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y le acaricia los brazos con ojos ensoñados. Rachel es así, siempre que bebe se pone necesitada de cariño, pero en general no suele importar porque siempre están Kurt o Blaine- o los dos- para dejarla toquetearlos, abrazarlos e incluso, a veces, besarlos en la comisura de los labios. A Puck suele causarle gracia, Santana la alienta como si fuese lo más excitante del planeta, Brittany no entiende qué es lo extraño. Quinn no se mete, porque la relación entre esos tres es de todo menos sencilla y lo que menos necesita ella es otro problema.

Pero Mike no sabe, Mike no está acostumbrado, y nadie merece ser dejado indefenso con una Rachel Berry borracha. Quinn observa a Kurt y a Blaine de reojo, cautelosa, porque cuando toman un poco de más, Blaine se pone ridículo y sumiso, y Kurt se pone posesivo. Están conversando, pero Blaine tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kurt y los ojos cerrados y Quinn odia interrumpirlos en esos momentos de intensa intimidad más de lo que odiaría interrumpirlos si se estuviesen besando.

Pero hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien de todos, así que se acerca y trae a Blaine de regreso a la realidad con un golpecito en el hombro. Señala con un dedo hacia donde están Mike y Rachel en el suelo y Kurt suspira.

- Kurt, Rachel. Blaine, Brittany. Yo me encargo de Mike. Un, dos, tres, andando.

Los dos muchachos se desenredan con un profundo suspiro y Quinn se siente un poquito mala persona, pero sabe que se sentiría peor si dejase que Rachel causase un desastre. Aunque Mike no le guste particularmente, no necesitan más conflictos entre todos que las ocasionales veces en las que Santana y Kurt se gritan hasta desgañitarse.

En menos de dos minutos, Kurt está tomando a Rachel del ante brazo derecho, y atrayéndola contra su pecho, y Rachel no se queja, porque aún tiene un espacio cálido y confortable en el que acurrucarse. Kurt le acaricia el pelo y le habla al oído con palabras suaves, y Rachel cierra los ojos y se relaja entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto, Blaine y Brittany están sentados en el antebrazo del sillón, riéndose como locos y jugando a un juego de palmas que Quinn no recuerda y no sabe si quiere recordar.

Suspira y mira a Mike desde arriba, sin molestarse en agacharse para hablar con él.

- Balcón.- Dice, y acompaña la frase con un gesto de la cabeza en la dirección de su interés.  
>Quinn se dirige hacia el balcón sin darse vuelta para asegurarse de que Mike la esté siguiendo.<p>

* * *

><p>Se apoya en el barandal y se da cuenta de que no solo la vista del balcón de Brittany y Santana es espantosa, sino que además es pleno diciembre y ella ha salido sin abrigo. Bueno, ella también tiene derecho a que le peguen un poco los tragos de vodka, ¿no?<p>

No se da vuelta cuando escucha abrirse la puerta de vidrio que da al balcón, y por eso se sorprende cuando siente un abrigo caer sobre sus hombros.

- Creí que tendrías frío.- Dice Mike sus espaldas, y su voz suena áspera.

Quinn asiente con un gesto de la cabeza, pero no le da las gracias, ni lo mira cuando él se apoya a su lado en el barandal.

- No te entiendo, Quinn.

- Nadie me entiende.

Él ríe, y ella no puede evitar sonreír.

- Lo digo en serio.- Y ella se muerde la lengua para no contestar _Yo también_.- Me gustaría saber qué te he hecho, para poder remediarlo. No quiero que nos llevemos mal.

- Ya te lo he dicho: no es nada personal. Simplemente no me gusta conocer gente nueva.

Mike suspira y apoya los codos en el barandal, y la barbilla en la palma de las manos.

- ¿Fue la misma historia con los que están hoy aquí? ¿Con todos existió esta lucha?

- No.

Él se voltea y la mira, y hay algo excesivamente intenso en sus ojos oscuros.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunta, y su voz es apenas un susurro.

Quinn no se ha sentido tan incómoda en mucho tiempo.

- Conocía a todos bastante bien. Santana y Brittany fueron mis primeras amigas. Puck no es necesario explicarlo. El llevarme tan mal con Rachel en la secundaria hizo que nos conociésemos bien; todo eso de _ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca_. Kurt y yo siempre conectamos muy bien, aunque no fuésemos particularmente cercanos.

- No conocías demasiado a Blaine.- Mike señala lo obvio, y Quinn está agradecida de la oscuridad que reina en el balcón, porque así él no puede ver el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.

- No.- Admite.- Pero Blaine es especial.

Mike no indaga en los por qué, y Quinn siente una pequeña oleada de alivio.

- ¿Y cómo sabes si yo no soy especial también?

Quinn se paraliza, porque no es la respuesta que estaba esperando, y por eso desvía la atención del tema.

- ¿Por qué el interés? No necesitas llevarte bien conmigo. Kurt y Santana se agarran de los pelos el noventa por ciento del tiempo. La relación de Puck y Brittany es casi nula. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

La expresión en su rostro es indescifrable.

- Ya he estado ahí, ¿sabes? No quiero seguir estando en un lugar y que a nadie le importe. Si realmente voy a formar parte de esta _familia_, quiero _formar parte_, no ser simplemente un número o un nombre más.

Quinn siente una ráfaga de aire helado pegándole en el pecho, y se arropa en el abrigo que él le ha traído, cuando se da cuenta de que no es el suyo. Lo deja caer al suelo, y se da cuenta de que seguramente sea de él, y las manos le tiemblan.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? No me interesa. No me interesas tú, ni lo que puedas contarme. No me interesas.

Él estira una mano para tocarla, pero ella se aparta. No piensa que él seguramente está un poco borracho también, y que ninguno de los dos está actuando del todo coherente y correctamente.

- Por favor, Quinn. Déjame conocerte. Déjate conocerme. No te pido nada más. Quizás podamos ser amigos.

Ella se aparta un par de pasos de él.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no haces esto con todos los demás?

Mike desvía la mirada al responder.

- Tú eres la única que tiene las barreras. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Quinn? ¿Qué querías?

- Nadie se merece quedar a merced de Rachel borracha. Te hice un favor. No pienses más allá.

- Podrías haber dejado que Blaine se encargase de mí, y haberte quedado con Brittany.- Señala él, y ella se queda boquiabierta, porque _tiene razón_.

- Puck debe estarse preguntando dónde estoy.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Ella abre la puerta de vidrio que conduce a la sala, y él no la toca, pero ella aún siente como si hubiese un hilo delgado que la une a él y no la deja moverse con comodidad.

- Déjame intentarlo, Quinn. ¿Qué puedes perder?

Ella responde con voz débil antes de salir por la puerta.

- No sé.

Quisiera no haber notado el pequeño brillo de triunfo en los ojos de él.

* * *

><p>Quinn se despierta con la garganta áspera y el cabello pegajoso después de haber dormido media hora acurrucada en el pecho de Puck en el sofá de la sala de Brittany y Santana. Su novio le está acariciando el mentón mientras la observa con ojos de enamorado y Quinn no solo se pregunta si habrá dormido algo, si no que le entra un poco de pánico, porque puede dormir a su lado todas las noches, pero es extraño dejarse sucumbir a un estado en el que él tiene su cuello-literalmente- entre las manos. Es extraño dejarse ser tan vulnerable sin querer dejar salir las garras.<p>

Se apretuja un poco más contra él, intoxicándose en su aroma, porque tiene miedo y ganas de salir corriendo, y las uñas afiladas, pero también desea más que nada el poder dejarse sucumbir.

- Te invito a desayunar.- Le dice suavecito mientras la besa en el pelo, y Quinn asiente con la cabeza.

Kurt y Blaine no pasan una noche fuera de su cama si pueden evitarlo, y Quinn lo sabe. Seguramente se ocuparon de llevarse a una demasiado borracha Rachel con ellos. Santana y Brittany no están en ningún lugar donde puedan ser vistas. Se despiden apenas con un gesto de la mano de Mike quien está levantando vasos del suelo. Quinn no despega la vista del suelo, porque siente la charla de la noche anterior como si le ardiera entre las cejas.

Terminan en uno de esos locales de apariencia sospechosa que están abiertos veinticuatro horas al día siete días a la semana, Puck intoxicándose con waffles y Quinn bebiendo café amargo, porque es lo único que puede tolerar su estómago después de una noche de alcohol.

Puck le pregunta si se la pasó bien en la fiesta. Quinn responde con un sonido vago y Puck no insiste, porque ha aprendido con los años y sabe que si ella no quiere hablar lo que menos debe hacer es forzarla, porque todo puede terminar mal, _muy mal_. Se quedan un rato en silencio, porque son de esas parejas que ha llegado a puntos tan bajos que a veces es apreciado un poco de silencio, porque significa que no están pasando cosas peores.

- Mike quiere ser mi amigo.- Dice finalmente a bocajarro.

Puck asiente pensativamente con la cabeza.

- Bueno.

- ¿Bueno?- Se sorprende Quinn, y no puede evitar que en su voz haya una pizca de orgullo herido.- ¿No vas a decirme que no puedo ser amiga de uno de tus amigos?

- ¿Por qué habría de decirte eso?

- Soy tu _chica_, Puck.- Y el chico no oculta una sonrisa ante el término elegido.- Se supone que tienes que protegerme de posibles depredadores, o algo así.

- Si Mike dice que quiere ser tu amigo, es porque quiere ser tu amigo. Confío en él. Un hombre y una mujer pueden ser amigos si quieren. Mírate tú y Blaine. Kurt y Rachel.

- Kurt y Blaine son gays, Puck.

- Mmm. Sí, bueno, eso tal vez influya, es verdad._ Yo_no podría tener amigas, porque soy un tiburón sexual.

Quinn lo observa con una ceja arqueada.

- Santana es tu amiga, Puck.

Noah la desmerece con un gesto de la mano.

- A Santana le gustan las chicas, Quinn. _Claramente_puede ser mi amiga.

- Rachel es tu amiga, Noah.- Contrataca Quinn, y le da un poco de satisfacción el rubor que comienza a teñir las mejillas del moreno.

- Rachel es especial.- Dice a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos, y Quinn no puede evitar pensar en _Pero Blaine es especial_ y_ ¿Cómo sabes que yo no soy especial también?_y que el rubor también suba a sus mejillas.

- Lo sé.- Dice finalmente, suspirando.- Quizás yo no pueda apreciarlo como ustedes, pero yo también lo veo.

Puck estira el brazo y la toma de la mano a través de la mesa.

- Quinn, es tu decisión. Si quieres ser su amiga, adelante. Si no, no hay más de que hablar.

La rubia suspira y se aferra a esa mano que desde hace ya mucho tiempo es su cable a tierra.

- ¿Por qué haces que todo parezca tan sencillo, Noah?

El muchacho sonríe, orgulloso, y se embute en la boca el último bocado de sus waffles.

- Porque tú lo haces parecer complicado, Q.

* * *

><p>Se suponía que esta historia iba a ser solo un pequeño drabble. Oh, and this's my head.<strong><strong><br>****

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
